rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle
Vehicle (sentry, demo) =Transportation= Remnant features advanced technology and a lot of different vehicles ranging from land, water and sky. Like all other technology in Remnant, vehicles have also evolved around the mysterious energy propellant known as Dust. In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger Airships, agile VTOL aircraft known as Bullheads, and hoverboards. However, spaceflight is impossible as Dust loses its power once it leaves the atmosphere. Vehicles are used for extended travel by most who have access to them in Remnant, though out of necessity, lack of alternatives, or personal preference, people will still travel using methods such as horses or their own two legs. ...Mistral elevators to get between the levels of the mountain. elevators in general? Ground Vehicles Ground vehicles in Remnant are known to range from personal vehicles like cars and motorcycles to public vehicles like trains which are also used for cargo. The technological level ranges from bicycles to hoverboards. Commercial personal vehicles like cars, motorcycles and bicycles are used inside the safety of Kingdoms. Vale City has highways connecting different parts of the city and Argus has a public tram system. Trucks can be used inside the cities and in the wilderness. Trains are used to transport large amounts of cargo or people through dangerous areas. Heavy cargo trains like the Black Cargo Train is wide enough to cover two train tracks. Some trains like the Argus Limited features retractable armor plating and turrets to protect itself against Grimm. Mobile defense battlesuits such as the Atlesian Paladin-290 are a mobile weapons platform used to protect cities against Grimm. Image Gallery Cars V2_04_00049.png|Cars in Vale. V2_03_00038.png V2_01_00007.png Mantlecar.png|A car in the city of Mantle. White Fang Convoy V6 adam short 00019.png V6 adam short 00022.png Scott-zenteno-convoy-copy1.jpg V7trailer truck.png Gallery V6 op 00011.png V4 10 00011.png V2e4 bumblebee5.png V4 10 00011.png Aircraft Given the global abundance of Grimm and the deliberate inaccessibility of major human settlements, aircraft present an appealing choice for transportation due to their speed and relative safety. Remnant's advanced technology and access to Dust allowed people to create many different airborne vehicles to traverse the world. These types of vehicles have been used to transport cargo, people and some are used as military vehicles. The Kingdom of Atlas heavily relies on its large fleet of military vehicles. Image Gallery Bullhead_Infobox.png Episode2_00002.png V3_11_00049.png Atlas_Dropship.png Dropship1.png V3e1_transport_airship_cropped.png V4 12 00054.png V3 02 Airship 2.png V4 12 00045.png Aquatic Vessels Aquatic vessels have the fewest on-screen examples of any of the three main archetypes, though they have had the fewest opportunities. While Airships can travel across sea much faster, ships are still used regularly. Cargo ships are still regularly used to transport cargo and smaller ships take passengers between continents. While a majority of Grimm seen have been land based, and aerial Grimm tend to congregate over land, aquatic Grimm seem to have the biggest advantage in the area due to Human ships having limited mobility. Image Gallery 1115_The_Stray_05217.png Sun_running_on_the_docks.png V4 03 00001.png V4 03 00074.png This ship looks different eghwrhrt6.png Category:Technology Category:Transportation